pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arceus
Information regarding the Arceus ??? Sprite: When the game was being made, the designers put in the ??? sprite to protect the game from crashing. Any self-respecting hacker can activate Arceus's ??? type; here's the scenario for you. A gamer hacks into the DS Card via Gameshark or Action Replay. Said gamer activates the code for "Arceus ??? Sprite"(yes, there's a code). Now, this is where it gets involved. Let's say the sprite hadn't been put into the game. The hacker activates the sprite. But since the sprite wouldn't be part of the game, the game would try to load data that doesn't exist, and would, therefore, crash(Game freezes; internal battery runs dry; unable to save again) or freeze. But the sprite is there, so that won't happen. There isn't a ??? Plate, because the only attack of that type, Curse, doesn't do damage. When used by a ghost type, it inflicts a cures condition, but does not do direct damage. Get it? Gazimon X 22:12, 11 September 2008 (UTC) It's kind of sad when the random contributers are more helpfull than the actual users. 02:25, 16 October 2008 (UTC) P.S. No offence, but it's true :... YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:39, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Well I'm sorry to say offense was taken harshly. I worked too hard on that for someone to change it to a lesser version of which most of my words still remain. And by the way, I'm changing it back Why? Because searched up by everything in my power nothing of the sort came up and Michiru and Hiroshi in Japan haven't updated me on this This is all probably a theory No offense :'( ShayminSteph Same guy who commented a couple months ago. I was not refering just to this page. I was refering to the whole site at that time. Now it has improved one thousand-fold. 15:46, 28 March 2009 (UTC) whats with the colour changing thing on the top. If it's not needed can i delete it?--Yuffie2211 05:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) So, this is what's in here: ".So far this has been the only way to get a Arceus exept for a action replay, but that realy screws up your game." I see typos, and Action Replay never really screws up your game unless you do the cheat wrong, and it's hard to get it wrong if you try. And most of the time it wont mess you up. Also, can I remove this, considering there are more ways to get an Arceus besides the giveaway and AR (Trade, Azure Flute, etc.)?Cross Drago 00:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. The ??? Plate was also put in incase someone figured out the coding for the items (go me lol) and decided to see if the code for the ??? Plate would work. I think it was so the game didn't go up in glitches when you tried it...Cross Drago 00:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S.S. (lol) I just checked and tried the ??? Plate with the Ghost-type Curse. It didn't even make the curse more painful, meaning it doesn't do anything except make Arceus look cool (and make all moves against it neither super effective or not very effective or even uneffective). I'll update on trying to get the plate into Battle Revo. Check my talk for it.Cross Drago 00:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh, what? Currently, there is a rumor that Arceus may be the mascot of SoulSilver. Everyone knows that SS's mascot is Lugia...Grovyle the Thief 21:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Some people just put in random information that they made up themselves. If you ever see anything that is abnormal, go ahead and take it out. -- Captain Vas 21:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) jolteon1 For god's sake, man! who told you that Arceus is the mascot! Soul Silver is a remake of the origonal Silver Version, and in that game the mascot is Lugia. pronunciation The Japanese spells out A-RU-SE-U-SU. So, in the pronunciation, it should say, "AR-SE-US" jolteon1 In the name Arceus, the "ce" makes an "s" sound due to the "e". For god's sake man, it's basic English! In the movie they say Ark-ee-us, but it was a mistake in translation. It is Ar-see-us, because otherwise it would be spelt Arkeus or Arckeus, and that wouldn't be right. :I've heard it pronounced where the c makes a k sound. I usually follow that pronounciation... †êåmGå£åÇ†îÇ''†ø°ñ'' 00:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Irrelevant Information Just thought i would say, that it is really annoying when "a wikia contributor" adds completely random and irrelevant information on pages, and deleting other peoples information who actually put factual information in the articles. For example, the person who decided to put that Arceus originated from the Saw movies along with some other completely irrelevant information... i mean seriously, why do it? bec. :) 00:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Is Arceus the strongest pokemon? I've battle many Arceus over the months and none of them can defeat my Lv.100 Darkrai. I use Dark void and after a few turns, it's lights out for Arceus. Obviously it depends on who uses it. Lv 100's get taken out all the time by a Lv 2 Ratata that knows endeavor, or a clever strategy using Bidoof. But pound for pound, Arceus has nearly perfect stats, so even if both pokemon knew the exact same moves and were the exact same type, and the exact same level, Arceus wins that battle. Strategy is key. Unregistered Guy 03:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Arceus keep being compared to Dialga? Why was this done? "Moves like Dialga", "Looks like a cross between Pailkia and Dialga". Just because he created them doesnt mean they bear a resemblence. It was even acknowledged, that if he made the whole universe, he probably made all the Legendaries. I dont see any Ho-oh comparing. Even a step further, he (he being used for the sake of clarity) probably made all the pokemon in entirity. No one talks about his uncanny resemblence to Slowpoke. Any likeness is simply because they were all penned around the same time, and the fact that Palkia and Dialga represent infinite cosmic principles, both of which combine make up the entire universe, which would make them beings on par with something that created the universe in the first place. Their being in the same league in terms of ideal with Arceus accounts for their likeness + the fact that they were made by the same creators for the generation on a literal and pragmatic level. And its also, on a semi-unrelated note, a very literal assumption thinking that just because Mew is the "ancestor of pokemon" means that Mew came before or as far back as Arceus. "Ancestor of Pokemon" could be pretty relative, just meaning that Mew is really old, and a perfect Mythical Pokemon canidate. The Mayans were the ancestors to most modern-day Latino Amerians, but Im pretty sure the Mayans werent there at the beginning of time. Would explain alot though. :Dialga and Arceus are compared so much because of their close connection, Dialga and Plakia were some of Arceus' first creations, by your argument, a father and son being compared is the same as a man and his great-great-grandfather being compared. I think you are putting too much thought into this, it's just an article based on a game character. 09:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Since when is Arceus the only one able to change its type? The trivia section mentions Arceus as the only Pokemon apart from Ditto and Mew that can change its type to any other type, and the only one that does so without Transform. To whomever wrote that: Ever heard of Keckleon? Porygon? It's a useless bit of information and it isn't even true; get rid of it. :It is common in our society that you say "please" when you want something done, not "get rid of it". I removed it but please remember common courtesies in the future. 01:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Availability I went to Pokémon wiki's main page and in the Did You Know section it says That Genesect, Meloetta and Keldeo are the only current Pokémon that are not released? An event to legitimately get Arceus was never held either (unless that changed recently and I missed it). william slattery (talk) 04:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :I remember getting Arceus from a Toys'R'Us event a while ago, I think it was 4th gen. --Shockstorm (talk) 04:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. My bad. It can't be obtained legitimately in the wild. I forgot he was given during an event. william slattery (talk) 05:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) In regards to the question of whether Arceus or Mew came first, I would say that it's probably believable that if Arceus created the Pokemon World as we know it, Arceus is Gamefreak in Pokemon form, so, Arceus created Mew, and created Mew first. 13:12, January 14, 2013 (UTC) This makes no sense It says that Acerus is said to be the one who created the Pokemon Universe and thew first ever Pokemon. But I thought Mew was the one who created ALL Pokemon, if Mew created all Pokemon how could Arceus have existsed first? Burnsy123 Simple. It's called a retcon. It happens all of the time as new ideas are implemented into certain continuities. What makes you think it wouldn't happen with this one? Also, with Sylveon's typing being such a mystery, what makes you think it won't happen again? ScorpionTail (talk) 19:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Mew is the ancestor of all pokemon while Arceus is the Creator of all pokemon, would this mean that arceus is not a pokemon but an entirely different species? -DragonTrainer53 (October 28, 2013) :I believe the fandom has come to the consensus that Mew is the ancestor of all non-legendary pokemon and that some legendary pokemon like Arceus came before Mew. 04:36, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon DP Pokedex book (discontinued) In my Pokedex Book DP there is no Arceus- it only goes up to #490 Manaphy. :S In diamond version ,in victory road, i found SEVEN in a row all level 100!!! Whys this!!!